Separate apparatus for filtering and heating the circulating water to a swimming pool have long been known. Even combination heat exchangers and filters have been known, but to applicants' knowledge no combination is known in which the filter cartridges were both surrounded by and surrounding the heat exchanger, and the filter cartridges also were easily removable for cleaning and/or replacement.